Have You Ever
by temptresslove
Summary: She didn't expect it. No. Not marriage. Not with President Snow.
1. Have You Ever Been Given Not a Choice?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

A/N: I know it's a crazy idea, but give it chance. You might find **_the _**_next_**_ Dramione_** in it. (: Set at Catching Fire. Contains Spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever<strong>

… _been given not a choice?_

By Sweet Temptress

* * *

><p>It was often said that President Snow was against any physical operations and alterations. He was offered a lot, all of them promising immortality and beauty to <em>The Man<em>, none of which he ever approved or even considered.

Really? _The Man_ whose Capitol _strives_ in these technologies to make them feel younger and more alive opposes to this?

Soon whispers flew all over the country. All greatly exaggerated after the next. But hey, it _is_ the Capitol. Juicy gossips were always welcome in their abodes. In a short span of three days, every household and everyone knew President Snow's open hatred for these plastic operations and what not. Which was why, they claimed, he looked rather ancient for a very modern country.

But what the whole of Panem didn't know, was that the paper white-haired man's appearance they knew, was only a product of pills and well, more pills.

He was, after all, only at his tender age of four and twenty.

And no one at his early twenties are sprouting transparent white hair for fashion. Except him.

President Snow wanted to command respect. And so respect he got by changing his appearance into a more formal, more respectable one. An old man. Only a few knew of this, of course. Truly, magnificent are the things that Panem could hide, do, and destroy.

It was of such joy that President Snow controlled it.

Now, if only that Katniss Everdeen wasn't such a nuisance. And the pills not eating his body inside out.

It came as a shock really. The moment the doctors said that he needed to stop the pills. It was destroying him from the inside. His system can't take it anymore. And if he wanted to live longer, they said, he should stop. Pronto.

It was something even his high class Capitol couldn't fix.

His true appearance was a much younger version of himself. His hair was of the darkest shade of black. His jaw was pronounced, his eyes, were gray. Not too dark. Not too light. Just... quite boringly, _gray_. But fear not, the heavens seemed to have had him standing in front when they showered blessings for lips, because his lips, dare I say it, are _kissable_.

Snow knew it was unforgivable to be handsome when you rise to the top—to his contenders anyway. Being handsome was, as most of his competition concluded, an advantage. It was unfair. Being treated specially because one was so handsome. That's what they said before he killed them all, anyway.

In the Capitol, everyone knew that favors could be done if one fellow just slept with the one in charge. And he was a handsome young man. It was so easy to just sleep with all the ladies—and sometimes even men—and zoom up the top. But where was the challenge in that? It was much more fun to poison. To _kill_.

And now he's on top, no one can say anything.

No one.

But that Mockingjay girl.

Uprisings were starting everywhere. Ever since that Katniss Everdeen showed up, existed suddenly in everyone's minds, everything became chaotic.

President Snow has long decided to shut her up, kill her in the arena. But the people of the Capitol wouldn't allow it. And her double suicide stunt. He could just taste her blood the moment he killed her.

But no. That won't do. The citizens of the Capitol love her so much. Her and that boy… that Peeta Mellark.

Oh but now he was over it. He wouldn't let that little chit inspire uprisings again. He won't kill her.

He had something more devious in mind.

After all, there was one thing the Capitol adored so much more than the games.

_Drama._

* * *

><p>She was staring right at President Snow's eyes.<p>

She was sure of it.

No one else had that exotic shade of gray for their eyes. No one in the Seam really had that shade for their eyes, and nobody could even afford the expensive cut of his suit. Heck, nobody even owned a suit. There was also the hidden coldness in them that Katniss could recognize anywhere. They were the very same eyes that warned her during her crowning.

This was President Snow. She was sure.

But it was a different... person talking to her. She was sure of the eyes, but the appearance? Though she must admit that it _did_ look like President Snow. Only younger... maybe in his early twenties?

Oh, heavens. What was she doing analyzing eyes and appearances? She could just ask point blank who he was and get it over with.

With her shoulders stiff and her face void of emotions, 'Who are you?' she demanded.

The man sitting in their study table as if it was _his_ study table laughed. Charmed gray eyes looked at her amusingly. 'I believe you already have you answer, Miss Everdeen. It is quite clear, the thoughts on your eyes.'

She frowned. Clear? Her thoughts? Well, excuse me, but she's been schooling her features not to give a way any indication of her thoughts and emotions whatsoever.

'You're...' she swallowed lightly. 'President Snow, aren't you?'

A merry laugh escaped his lips once again before he spoke. 'You were always the smart one, weren't you?' He teased lightly. 'I had my suspicions, of course. But only after that berry stunt you pulled did I confirm it.' His tone was still teasing, but Katniss knew better. It was a threat, that much was clear.

'What did you come here for?' She demanded again. She didn't like where this was going. He's here for a reason, and she knew_ chitchat_ wasn't exactly a politician's style.

His gray eyes once so warm, suddenly closed off. This_ was hiding emotions_, Katniss thought. His voice was cool, controlled and reeked of pure power when he spoke. 'I will kill your family.' He said bluntly.

Anger rose within Katniss. That was it? _That was it?_ Not even a bargain? Not even a threat first? Just like that? 'Who do you—' she was cut off.

'Hush, Miss Everdeen, I'm not yet done.' Warm flooded back to his eyes, and as if it wasn't anything serious, he continued charmingly. 'Also, I'm going to kill that _cousin_ of yours and his family, oh, and let's see. Who else?' He looked down at the study table as if he had some kind of list. 'Oh! And look at that! Let's not forget!' Gray eyes suddenly looked at her coldly again, and his voice dropped a few octaves. 'That Peeta Mellark boy who you love so much.' he added mockingly.

Everything suddenly stopped. Anger made her see red, and she clenched her fists at her side. This was the price of those berries. She should have killed herself and let Peeta live. One life for everyone else. If only she'd known. If only she was rational. If only she _thought_ before she acted. And now they were going to die. All because of her selfishness to live and stupidity.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. Not to Snow. But for her family, Gale... Peeta. It was escaped her lips before she could stop herself. It was soft, barely audible but Snow seemed to hear it.

'Don't be such a drama queen, Miss Everdeen. You can still make up for your mistakes.' With that, her head snapped up to look at him. Her eyes almost wild and desperate. Gray eyes looked at her coldy, almost disgusted with her obvious show of emotions. 'I can't have you making any more trouble than you already are, Miss Everdeen. Your rebellious acts must stop. Panem doesn't need to experience rebellion again, Miss Everdeen. They have suffered enough.' Huh. Suffered enough. Right. 'My proposition for you requires you to be guarded at every moment, your moves watched 24/7. You can't go anywhere, do anything without permission.' He continued.

He was talking too much. Maybe it was her anger or her desperation. Or maybe her guilt. Or maybe all of those combined together. But she snapped. 'Spit it out!' she spat. 'What do you want me to do?'

His eyebrow rose. 'I think, Muss Everdeen, that the correct word is '_be_' instead of '_do_'.' Katniss blinked.

Skeptical eyes observed her, possibly checking if she was sane. There was silence as he assessed her and, Katniss was sure, her mental state. She regained herself, cursing for losing control like that.

'To put it bluntly, Miss Everdeen,' She would do it. Or be it. No matter what it was. She would have to. She had to. To save tiny Prim, her mother who only came back to her, Gale... Peeta. Yes, she had to. There was no other choice.

'You will have to marry me.'

* * *

><p><strong>To. <em>Be.<em> Continued.**

* * *

><p>I don't know if you noticed, but President Snow has been ruling Panem for 25 years already. In this story, he is only 24. Why is that? You'll learn soon enough. Maybe at the twentieth chapter. Haha!<p>

Also, I'm looking for a beta. I have trouble on grammar and all that. Please message me if you're interested!

Reviews, anyone? (: I would really love to hear your opinions. Constructive criticism is highly encouraged. So yeah.


	2. Have You Ever Been Too Perfect?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

Notes: HEY GUYS! I'm sorry for the long wait. Also, for all those who read this, please go back to Chapter One. I edited some points to support where the plot of this story is going. _**SO PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE AGAIN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever<strong>

… _been too perfect?_

By Sweet Temptress

* * *

><p>President Snow was considered to be, quote, unquote, <em>'one of the most eligible bachelors in Panem'<em>.

Yes, Panem. Not Capitol, because even though almost all nominees came from the Capitol, there was one guy—_one!_—who appeared in the list. Finnick Odair.

And so, they decided, instead of naming the article, 'Most Eligble Bachelors in the Capitol' it was so _generously_ changed to 'Most Eligible Bachelors in,' Wait for it. '_Panem_.'

Because it just makes more sense like that.

But anyway, President Snow, is an eligible bachelor, yada yada. Okay.

President Snow, although already seventy-six—or so they say, no one really knows his real age but it was so harshly estimated by how many people from years back know him—is still the perfect image of health and potency. His hair was white, yes, but there was something so incredibly appealing about it. One cannot quite pinpoint what.

His face was not wrinkled, like most would assume because of his old age. There were only laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. He was a shadow of his younger self. And if youngsters today asked their grandmothers what Snow looked like in his younger years, they would all sigh, wistfully of course, and say, 'Perfect, my dear. Perfect.'

Now, he was still perfect. Still single. And still obviously available.

His lips, they said, were obviously altered. But they all knew Snow was against surgery. Hence, they assumed, it wasn't. Even if, the perfect stretch of it on his face seemed to suggest otherwise. It was too—what else? —perfect to be natural.

His body, while thin, passed off as attractive. Not that anyone can see what's underneath those black suits of his.

But it was not physical beauty that made _The Man_ perfect. It was his aura—dripping with power, charm and subtle sex appeal.

They say he's only on full-mode sex appeal when charming other people up the social ladder. And I can assure you, that _The Man_, when in this state of his, is not only dripping but _overflowing_ with it. It really was no wonder why he became President. With a charisma like that, no one could resist him. Men and women alike. It ain't only that, though. President Snow also had that dangerous air in him, warning people that one cannot mess with him and come out unscathed. It was one of the reasons why many people respected and feared him.

President Snow _is _perfect in every piece of the way.

Thank god he isn't married yet.

* * *

><p>She supposed she could be his wife. Not that she had any choice.<p>

She could commit suicide. But surely, her family would be cut off Victor's Village the moment she stopped breathing.

And then where would they be?

* * *

><p>Drama. How does one add drama to an already dramatic drama?<p>

Simple.

More drama.

God, I hate repetitions.

President Snow paced back and forth his office.

He didn't take his pills today, letting his gray eyes breathe and his hair turn into its natural shade. His hair fell right to his forehead as he analyzed the situation.

He had to marry the girl. There was no other alternative. It would satisfy the Capitol's dull lives, stop the rebels, and... District 13.

Like he would ever present them the satisfaction of giving them their saviour.

He'd rather have her on his side than theirs. It would simply be a simple brainwash the girl needed. Growing up in District 12 didn't give her justice. She had guts, that much President Snow could tell. She was frank, blunt and... smart, he supposed. But she had power over the people.

He could use her.

But damn her morals. The girl had too much heart.

That simply won't do.

He paced again. How could he present a... romance between the two of them? He supposed he could kill the Peeta boy off. No. That couldn't be it. Too cheap and predictable. Condemn him into being an Avox? No, no, no. Where was the creativity in _that_?

_Or_, he smirked, _his specialty._

_Poison._

* * *

><p>No, this time, she wouldn't be selfish.<p>

She couldn't just think about herself anymore. She had people to protect. And if this means marrying the President, who cared.

Suicide isn't an option.

Lives were at stake, and only hers can save them.

Surely, the President would only claim to be her husband and not bother her. Sure, he would monitor her every moment but at least her family was safe. Gale was safe. Peeta was safe.

That was all that mattered.

Right?

* * *

><p>Effie walked down her glass staircase, watching her magnificent view of the Capitol.<p>

It's been too long since the games. Ever since then, everything's been so... boring. Not that the Victory Tour's been boring her, but... there was no excitement, for gods sakes! All she did was sit, smile, and introduce her victors! Where was the fun in that?

No excitement, no thrill, no... no... _drama_!

She opened her TV, hoping that at least some programs could lighten her mood.

'Oh my...' her eyes widened. What was the news talking about?

Peeta? What was wrong with Peeta? Why wasn't the news caster saying anything? What? What was she saying?

'Oh god.' She covered her mouth, horrified. 'No. Not Peeta.'

She buried her face into her hands, tears escaping her eyes.

Oh, this was so horrible!

She cried harder, feeling tears fall uncontrollably on her cheeks.

Why? Why did Peeta do that? WHY?

Thoughts and questions came and went through her mind.

But one question, especially, she couldn't shake off her head.

_This wouldn't affect her job, would it?_

* * *

><p>Katniss needed a drink.<p>

Really, where was Haymitch when you needed him?

* * *

><p><strong>To. <em>Be<em>. Continued.**

* * *

><p>Okay, so hello guys. I was about to reveal a special plot point right now, but I didn't know how to write it. I already have three options of how this story could go and I still haven't decided. So, I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter.<p>

This mostly focuses on how President Snow is viewed in the Capitol, and a bit of teasing on how Katniss and Peeta will break up. Though I'm not sure about the teasing part. I'm pretty sure I haven't teased you.

Also, I was having trouble about describing Snow. I'm not sure if he's believable enough, but I can't seem to find the right words to describe him. I hope you get his character though. So yeah.

Review? (:


End file.
